San Hieronymo Peninsula
The San Hieronymo Peninsula ''(Russian: Cан Иеронимо), also known as La Peninsula de los Muertos (The Peninsula of the Dead), was the site of a top-secret Soviet missile base, located on the central Colombian coast. History Background The San Hieronymo Peninsula was utilized at some point prior to 1964 by either Spanish settlers or the Colombian government, where they established a fortress in a portion of the western half of the peninsula. The fortress lay in ruin by the time the Soviets acquired it. The missile base was constructed in 1964, after the Soviets were forced to withdraw from Cuba for intermediate-range ballistic missiles during the Cuban Missile Crisis. The Soviet Union had gotten the peninsula from the FARC, Colombia's biggest guerrilla organization in exchange for the Soviet Union's aid in supplying FARC with weapons as well as taking down the Colombian regime at the time. The Pentagon was also suspected to have anticipated that the Soviets would relocate to the San Hieronymo Peninsula since at least after the Cuban Missile Crisis. In the CIA's case, it was also suspected that they did anticipate that they would relocate even before the Cuban Missile Crisis happened, but they withheld the information from the rest of the government with the intention of using this knowledge in an under-the-table negotiation with the Soviets at a later time.''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' radio conversations Roy Campbell: ...Truth is, the Pentagon suspected the Soviets might have a base here on the peninsula even before the FOX Unit went rogue. FARC is an insurgent group inspired by the Cuban Revolution, and they're rumored to receive aid from the Soviet Union. When the Soviets gave up on building a missile base in the Carribean after the Cuban Missile Crisis in '62, chances were very good they'd look to San Hieronymo as their next target. The CIA probably knew what was going on even before that, but it seems they kept the information to themselves so they could use it in an under-the-table deal with the Soviets later on. The various personnel within the base endured much suffering duing its constuction, due to the oppressive climate, poor food supplies, and lack of contact with friends and loved ones because of the secrecy of their mission. Many personnel died from either disease or battle with the Colombian government alongside FARC. Despite this, they pressed on with their mission, solely due to their belief that their efforts would greatly benefit Russia.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006) Jonathan: We have stood guard over this god-forsaken base, unable to reach our friends and loved ones because of the secrecy of our mission. The climate was brutal. The meals were meager. We watched as our comrades succumbed to disease, or died fighting the Columbian government. And still we went on carrying out our mission, believing our efforts were all for the good of the motherland! However, the Soviet Union again withdrew their plans, at the end of the 1960s, when international tensions began to ease, and many soldiers and personnel were forced to remain stationed there, with only one missile silo ever being completed. The only time that the Red Army even visited the Peninsula after withdrawing their plans was when they were to deliver discharged personnel. Major Raikov was apparently exiled to the peninsula after they had abandoned it, given Roy Campbell's deduction of why he was there. In 1970, the FOX unit seized the compound and took control of most of its personnel in an attempt to gain a hold of military secrets stored there. They also modified the silo to accomodate a booster rocket for another weapon that they stole, a CIA weapon derived from Granin's blueprints known as the ICBMG. Eventually, some soldiers defected to Naked Snake's side and managed to halt Gene's plan of launching the ICBMG. The fate of the peninsula is never mentioned, although the story covering up what really happened at the peninsula indicated that Snake took down the Soviet Missile Base. Geography The exact topography of the peninsula is classified top-secret by CIA files due to its strategic value. However, the fact that the hospital and research laboratory was located in a mountainous environment, as well as the Communications base and Soviet patrol base being located around the mountains and various soldiers experiencing hangovers that were amplified due to the elevationPara-Medic indicates this was the case in a radio conversation with some of Snake's soldiers, should she be recruited indicates that it is mostly mountainous. The Peninsula is also split into two by a river, of which the only way to cross the west portion of the peninsula and the east portion is via a rail bridge. It also contains a very deep ravine towards the eastern half of the peninsula, acting as a natural boundary for both the base's power substation and the missile silo complex itself. The western wilderness also contains various fields. Locations *Prison *Comm Base *Supply Depot *Soviet Patrol Base *Hospital *Research Lab *Town *Western Wilderness *Rail Bridge *Harbor *Security Base *Warhead Storage *Airport *Guest House *Plant *Ravine *Power Substation *Silo Fauna The animals present on the Peninsula are various colorful birds and reptiles, many of which are poisonous due to their colorful appearance.Snake tells Sigint this in a radio conversation until Sigint explained that he meant UMAs, should Sigint be recruited. Missile base personnel (as of late 1970) Soviet military The Soviet soldiers and officers were former members of the Red Army who participated in the top secret mission of developing a Soviet missile base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula. They helped FARC try to overthrow the current Colombian regime, losing several of their men in the process. When the Soviet government experienced a policy shift, they were abandoned by the Soviets when they cancelled the construction of the San Hieronymo missile base, specifically to make it seem as though various soldiers went renegade and built the missile base without the Soviets knowledge or consent should it ever be discovered. Because of this, they ended up serving Gene. The female officers used to work at desk jobs, but after FOX took over, they were put to the task of securing the base. The soldiers wore balaclavas and a brown camo uniform. Some of them wore ammunition magazine vests. *Colonel Skowronski (former commander) * Private 1st Class Jonathan Scientists and engineers Russian scientists who were brought to the San Hieronymo Peninsula to develop the various nuclear armaments and weapons on the peninsula, and to provide medical support to the Soviet troops. After the Soviets relinquished control over the Peninsula after Detente and a shift in policy, they became stranded and ceased their research. Their stock of medicine also dwindling due to the Soviets cutting off supplies. However, due to Gene's FOX unit taking over the peninsula, the scientists were given the task of monitoring the culture tank of the Perfect Soldier, Null, and maintaining him, and they managed to retrieve their medical supplies. Russian engineers who were tasked with repairing and maintaining various equipment on the San Hieronymo Peninsula. They weren't negatively impacted by the Soviet's withdrawal from the peninsula, as they still managed to do their duty. However, after the FOX Unit took over the peninsula, the engineers were also tasked with maintaining the ICBMG. The male scientists wore white lab coats with ID badges and the marking "мч" on the left sleeve and front left pocket, with brown pants and a white shirt and red tie. Female scientists wore white lab coats with a pink or gray blouse underneath. The engineers wore blue uniforms. * Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov (Metal Gear engineer) Unit FOX See main article Under the leadership of Gene, the FOX Unit took over the chain of command at the San Hieronymo Peninsula and reorganized various positions. They mostly guard high security areas. * Commander Gene (usurper commander) * Lieutenant Cunningham (interrogation specialist) * Elisa/Ursula (medical chief/second-in-command) * Python * Null U.S. government officials See main article U.S. officials who aided the FOX Unit in stealing the ICBMG and Metal Gear RAXA as well as taking over the Peninsula. They were eventually betrayed by Gene, and were either in hiding, imprisoned, or being escorted. Wore black suits and ties. Prisoners A variety of the soldiers were imprisoned on San Hieronymo for a variety of reasons, many of which deal with rebelling against his/her superiors, as well as due to homesickness and low morale. A few of the prisoners were also sealed up with even the key being thrown out. At least one prisoner was also an exile from the Soviet Union. * Major Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov (GRU prisoner) Military resources (as of late 1970) Vehicles *Transport tanker (1) *Ural-4320 hooded transport truck (approximately 13) **Two stolen by Big Boss's resistance, five destroyed *Hind A helicopters (at least seven) *ICBMG *Metal Gear RAXA *Cunningham's flying platform *Highway freight rig transport trucks''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'', Kojima Productions (2006) Implied in revisits to the supply depot, where a highway freight rig without a truck was parked in front of the facility. Weapons See main article * Mk22 * M1911A1 * Colt Single Action Army * MAC-10 * Uzi * Scorpion * AK-47 * M16A1 * XM177E2 * SVD * Mosin Nagant * Ithaca M37 * M870 * M63 * RPG-7 * Grenade * Stun grenade * Smoke grenade * Chaff grenade * GA-KO * Magazine * TNT * Shield * Survival knife * Spetsnaz knife * Land mines * Gun camera Equipment See main article * Key A * Key C * Key E * Cardboard box * Binoculars * Thermal goggles * NVG * Mine detector * Medical kits * Rations * Pentazemin * Radio * Infrared sensors * Fire extinguishers * Fuel drums Behind the scenes The San Hieronymo Peninsula is the setting of Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. During gameplay, the various personnel types react differently upon discovering an intruder. For instance, if a scientist (both genders), an engineer, or government official discovers Snake's presence, they will flee with their hands on their heads, scream, and/or make distressed sentences, and when up close, will flinch and fidgit their arms. Likewise, personnel such as Soviet soldiers, officers (both genders) and FOX soldiers will attempt to fight Snake. Also, the soldiers have different ways of knocking down an opponent in close combat, depending on the gender: the male soldiers and officers will usually knock the intruder down by slashing them with a survival knife, while the female officers will usually knock down the intruder by kneeing them in the groin. In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, in addition to the above personnel, female variants of the Soviet soldiers are also present. Their voiced grunts when choked, hit, or knocked out are revoiced, but the overall dialogue are reused voice clips of the female Soviet officers. Unlike their male counterparts, they lack a balaclava, and have brown, black, or blond hair. In addition, they also sometimes remove their brown jacket uniforms, citing it as either having it laundered, lost, or thrown away. The jacketless varieties bear some resemblance to Olga Gurlukovich. Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Locations Category:San Hieronymo Peninsula